Una loca noche !
by chappy025
Summary: Ichigo Y rukia o.o ... un rubio guapo .. una propuesta.. hollows.. isshin llorando ( novedad)...un mono es bicicleta o.o un vestido ... y mucho mas ( este el el summary mas loco que he escrito en toda mi loca vida ) todo en un solo fic *-* ( 2 o 3 capitulo )


Ichigo miro a su compañera de batallas ese día de verano hacia mucho calor así que rukia llevaba un vestido blanco unos 5 dedos por encima de la rodilla, debía de admitir que desde que regreso se veía mucho mejor es mas se dejo el cabello hasta la cintura se la veía bastante bien sin contar que había crecido unos 10 centímetros o menos , Ahh y sus piernas " o por kami no podía evitar pensar que era todo un pervertido como su padre " y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese pensamiento

Ichigo Bakamono en que piensas - rukia ya enojada ya que lo estaba llamando desde hace rato tanto que la desespero, Bueno mejor dicho la incomodo el hecho de que la estuviera viendo de arriba para abajo.

Emmm eh - nada enana nada -volviendo a la realidad el ya sabia que sentía por rukia pero no sabia que hacer si decírselo o callar y amarla en secreto "eso fue muy cursi" pensó pero tenía que saberlo y esa noche lo averiguaría.

Emmm rukia - levemente ruborizado

Si que quieres baka? - rukia con su tono de indiferencia

Ichigo se enojo ante su tono pero se trago su orgullo para poder hablar con ella

Emmmm bueno me preguntaba si es que te... No se si te gustaría... Talvez acompañarme ..- decía mientras rukia lo observaba con cierto brillo en los ojos.

Kuchiki-san!- aparece un chico Rubio ,alto , músculoso que venia corriendo hacia ellos.

Akira-san hola que te trae por aquí - con voz de niña buena (la que le molesta a ichigo -.-)

Bueno kuchiki-sán te venia a decir que si me concedes el honor de acompañarte al baile tu sabes - le dijo ignorando a ichigo que lo veía como si quisiera atravesarlo con zangetsu y rezando para que rukia le diga que no.

Bueno... Akira-san - miro a ichigo - me alabas pero lo siento no puedo acompañarte gome- mientras le sonreía.

_Ja.. Te dijo que no, bien.. Espera y si ya tiene con quien ir .. Talvez va con ishida no el se lo pidió a inoue y si se lo pidió keigo o si ..._

Oh bueno kuchiki-san no importa parece que ya tienes con quien ir - triste mientras veía a ichigo perdido en sus pensamientos .

Nos vemos – se fue dejando a rukia sorprendida por lo ultimo que dijo.

Ichigo... Ichigo...!...- golpeándolo.

Ahh que ...enana del demonio porque me golpeas ...-sobándose la nuca por el golpe

No contestas.. Que quieres que hiciera baka -rukia con indiferencia mientras bebía jugo de naranja.

Oi rukia.. - susurro ichigo

Mmm..- mientras tomaba su jugo

Porque lo rechazaste...- pregunto con un aire triste.

Rukia lo miro sorprendida para después mirarlo de una manera divertida.

Bueno ... Porque... Me lo ibas a pedir tu o no?-dijo con una sonrisa.

Ichigo solo respondió con una sonrisa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Esa noche en la residencia Kurosaki..

Rukia .. Apúrate vamos a llegar tarde- ichigo Salía de su cuarto.

Onii-chan espera que maquille a rukia-chan...- yuzu enojada o ohhh

Si ichi-nii no te desesperes la tendrás para ti toda la noche.- decia karin mientras corría con 2 vestidos y 1 par de zapatos en sus manos.

Ichigoooooooo...- grito isshin mientras volaba por los aires para pegarle a ichigo con su patada voladora.

Que quieres maldito viejo...- mientras esquivaba la patada y se la devolvía con un puñete que acertó directo a su cara.

Masaki... Nuestro hijo no me quiere... Soy un mal padre - corría al poste de Masaki for Ever.

Ya deja se lloriquear viejo ridículo y dime que quieres de una vez- notablemente enojado.

Solo te venia a decir que estoy orgulloso de que porfin seas hombre e invistes a rukia-chan... Pero eso si te informo que hoy voy a salir de campamento con la niñas... Y van a tener toda la noche para ustedes solos... Quiero nie... - dijo mientras quedaba inconsciente del golpe que le dio ichigo.

Cállate viejo pervertido ... - ichigo no pudo decir mas ya que rukia bajaba seguida de la mellizas. Rukia tenía un vestido azul hasta los tobillos con un corte del muslo hasta abajo de su pierna derecha dejando ver sus pierna al caminar y ni hablar de su escote , llevaba maquillaje si pero un maquillaje leve ademas de que tenia el pelo recogido pues se veía increíble y muy destapada para salir a la calle.

Mmmmm... Rukia emm ya vamos que se nos hace tarde - notable mente sonrojado pero desvío su mirada para que no lo vea, notando que su padre no estaba a la vista, cosa que lo alarmo pero decidió irse antes de que apareciera

cuando iba a cruzar la puerta.

Ichigo... Rukia-chan... Esperen falta la foto - el viejo saco una cámara sabrá kami de donde salió porque yo no

No jodas... Viejo que se hace tarde -estaba enojado y no quería tomarse ninguna foto le parecía vergonzoso.

Yuzu... Vamos a hacer las maletas esta discusión sigue de largo y se nos hace tarde - karin subió las escaleras seguida de yuzu quien les deseaba suerte en su cita según ella haciendo que los 2 se sonrojaran al pensarlo.

Ya ichigo es una foto entre mas rápido la tomen mas rápido nos vamos- rukia ya cansada de escuchar los berrinches del Kurosaki mayor quien se encontraba llorando en el piso accedió a su petición ( me sentí tan rara escribiendo eso )

Bueno rukia pero si le dices a alguien te mato - tratando de ser amenazante pero solo sonaba nervioso ante la cercanía que estaba rukia para la foto.

Mmm... No no no esto esta mal asi no  
Puede ser la foto yo los acomodo como tu madre mi dulce Masaki hubiera querido la foto del primer baile de su bebe- dijo isshin con lagrimas en los ojos mientras acercaba a los dos y hacia que ichigo abrace por atrás a rukia dejándolos muy juntitos, ichigo se dejo hacer por lo que dijo el viejo, bueno la verdad es que a su madre si le hubiera gustado una foto así.

Sonrían... 1..2..3- dijo isshin tomando la foto mas que divertido al ver la cara sonrojada de ambos.

Bue..no... Rukia vamos que es tarde - y así ambos salieron de la casa rumbo al baile.

Esta foto valdrá millones... Masaki porfin nuestro hijo ya es un hombre- decía mientras corría a imprimir varias copias de la fotos y de paso para hacer su maleta.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Emmmm etto.. Rukia- iba sonrojado sin dejar de ver a rukia quien caminaba a su lado.

Si... Que paso - decía de lo mas tranquila.

Enana no podías salir con mas ropa, no se digo hace frío- seguía sonrojado pero mas tranquilo.

Ohhh... Kurosaki-kun esta preocupado por mi... O es que estas viendo mas de la cuenta... No me sabia esas costumbres de ti-

Quee... Yo ... No ... RUKIA!- extremadamente sonrojado cosa que hizo reír a rukia.

Ya baka era por molestar es mas mira ya llegamos.

Ichigo no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron, ni como llegaron por estar viendo a rukia mientras caminaba

Kurosaki-kun... Kuchiki-san - _" o no otra vez inoue ya me tiene harto con su Kurosaki-kun hasta he pensado cambiarme el nombre por Pepe Pancho e irme a México, claro con rukia jaja "_

Mmmm...etto.. Kurosaki-kun estas bien- las dos lo miraban raro ya que estaba mas rojo de lo normal.

Ya déjalo orihime este baka esta perdido desde hace tiempo mejor vámonos, hola arisawa-san, uryu , Chad, como están.

Mientras rukia se alejaba con lo demás me dio una gran vista de sus perfectas piernas que se asomaban con el corte de su vestido.

Kurosaki.. Deja de babear por kuchiki-san y vamos que ellos ya se fueron.- maldito ishida

Bueno este es un pequeño fic que salio de mi aburrimiento en mis vacaciones :p…. tendrá máximo 3 capitulo por lo que no será muy largo

…. En cuanto a princesa de hielo…. Tenemos algunos problemas con el siguiente capítulo .. Que aunque esta escrito no me deja convencida :s ni a mi ni a miss_chappy… y por las clases vamos mas retrasadas pero esperamos actualizar lo mas pronto.

Ojala les guste… att: rukiruki

PD: este capítulo lo voy a reeditar mas adelante ;) por que tiene algunas fallas


End file.
